


Knee socks

by 8Blood_by_the_bells6



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creampie, Desire, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinky, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Blood_by_the_bells6/pseuds/8Blood_by_the_bells6
Summary: It had always been like this for the pair. She'd get him worked up to the point where'd he always habe to make her submit but she didn't mind it at all she loved it whever he ruined her. Even if it was cruel sometimes ahe always teased him with those knee socks.
Relationships: Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Knee socks

It was late in the base as the old soilder thumbed through book keeping himself distracted. He ignored the small foot rubbing his cock. 

He set the book down looking up meeting her eyes, the mischeif they held as she chewed her lower lip eyes flickering down. 

She removed her foot crawling towards him, she licked her lips. This was always her little game, always trying to get a rise out of him. Yet as much as he'd hate to admit it always worked especially when she wore those knee socks. 

"Come on Jack"

Her voice low, hot against his ear as her hand rubbed his growing member in his pants.

"I know you love knee socks"

He didn't know why he liked them so damn much, but he only liked them on her. 

So maybe it was just her in general.

"Come on commander, punish me"

She teased kissing his neck, he knew he'd cave in soon. So did she. Thats what made it fun though, they didn't care they were in a lounge area, it was late at night not like anyone was up to begin with. 

His hand reached around and grabbed a fist full of her hair pulling my her scalp and yanking her hair back. Hana let out a small moan and then a throatly laugh. She chewed her lower lip as her let her look at him his hand however still held her hair.

"Whattt? I'm innocent"

She dragged on, he called bull shit as he set his book aside clipping off his visor with his free hand and setting it near his book. He looked at her now pale electric eyes staring into her pools of honney. 

He looked at her, god how he loved her lips. How soft they were as he kissed her. She had always been the missing puzzle piece to him. She was just so perfect.

She smirked as he pulled away slightly, their eyes met she gave him a quick peck. She sank off the couch and onto the floor, on her knees. 

She ran her hands up to his inner thigh placed her head on his lap looking up at him oh so innocently. He complied standing up and undoing his pants and pulling down his boxers and pants she looked up at smirking as his cock laid on her face. She smiled.

"You like my pretty face? Why don't you ruin it?"

Oh he know he would, he would ruin her by the end of their session like always. 

Eveytime she'd rile him up again and again. He watched her small hands slowly move up and down his cock, he let out a groan type of moan when he felt her hot saliva on the head of his cock. She looked up at him for aprooval bobbing her head at the tip, how innocent she looked when she sucked off a man more that twice her age. 

He loved watching his cock disappear inside her mouth, he watched her take it all. His tip hitting the back of her throat as she slightly gagged, she eased up then began bobbing her head back and forth.

Yes she was good at this, she was a good girl and took it all. She didn't let him cum however, not yet. The fun was just beginging. 

He sat back down on the couch as the girl stood up in front of him and he watched her climb into his lap smiling. She wasn't wearing underwear, he spanked her and she yelped giving him a pouty sort of face.

"That what you get for not wearing underwear"

She pouted more 

"I'm sorry, they got wet when I thought about you Commander"

She said with a pouty and upset tone. She slowly moved her hips her wet pussy rubbing against his hard cock. She looked him in the eyes hands pressed against his chest .

"Mhhm I can tell you naughty girl"

He spanked her more playfully this time earing a moan from her. She leaned into his ear teasing his cock but swiveling her hips so he could feel her hot enterance.

"Come on, ruin me"

He grabbed her hip and pushed inside her causing her to pull at his white hair and squirm.

"Fuck, this never gets old"

He said and the way he felt inside her, the way he would thrust inside her, how good he felt to be inside her. As she moaned and bent to his will.

"You like that Hana?"

He questioned as he bounced her hips up and down rhythmically. 

"Mm you know I do" 

She said looking at him, another kiss between the two was shared. She was intoxicating more intoxicating than any alcohol he had ever drank. He felt her growing tighter. 

He grabbed her hands and pulled them down. He looked at her hips beging to lose rhythm as he just slammed into her tight pussy. 

She moaned out his name as he maintained his eye contact with her.

"Jack, Jack please"

It was always like this, she would get him riled up, then he'd ruin her, and she loved evey second of it.

Shaking he gave his final thrust feeling her body shake and she curled into his body shaking from her orgasm. She breathed heavily and he let her ride out her orgasm, and his cum spilled into her. 

She never let him cum outside her. She always said it had to in her one way or the other.

She looked at him panting and out of breath. She looked down as her pussy as his cock came out with a plop Hana watched some cum dribble out.

"Look at that, you ruined me"

She smiled giving him another kiss, she loved the way he ruined her, and he couldn't ask for anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinky right :3? I'm sorry god I have sinned, but thay doesn't matter I'm and atheist of sorts so yeet the bible.


End file.
